


The Sunset and the Night

by Bronzeflower



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Day and Night Imagery, Drabble, Imagery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Jay Gatsby is the sunset, and Nick Carraway is the night





	The Sunset and the Night

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i was just thinking about color imagery and this came to mind

He shone with gold and pink.

Jay Gatsby’s being was draped in gold. His golden hair, his golden metals, the golden lights of his house. He was yellow, too. Yellow like the way his car was, and like the yellowed photographs that were stowed away in his pocket. The yellow and gold shimmer with wealth and riches and dubious deeds.

Jay Gatsby was pink. Pink like his suit and the flowers in his grand garden. Pink like love and obsession. Pink like the sunset drenched in gold.

That’s what he was, that Jay Gatsby. A sun. Sunset. A man who covered and surrounded himself with gold and pink to create a glorious sunset, noticeable and beautiful to all who gazed at him, a beauty that was impossible to ignore.

He, on the other hand, was shrouded in blacks and blues.

Nick Carraway was quiet, ignored. Almost a side character in even his own life. He wore black suits, blue if it struck his fancy, but it hardly ever did. His car was black, easily forgettable, and the way he drove was slow and calm.

Nick Carraway lived in a small place. It was almost unnoticeable, especially when one of Gatsby’s parties sprung up, filling the night with golden light, but it just made Nick’s house all the more forgotten. Nick was forgotten and surrounded by darkness, like the night.

Nick was the night. Forgettable, easily outshone, but beautiful when one cared to look.

It must have been painful to be so close to the sunset, but never able to gaze upon its beauty. It must have been painful to outshine the night whenever going nearby, never quite able to see the stars in the dark.

And, yet, they met. And their relationship flourished.

Nick pulled Jay away from the green light that ruined his sunset skies. Jay brought gold to Nick’s sparkling night.

They stumbled and fell into love with each other, and Jay forgot about an old love that sparkled like diamonds. He decided that diamonds couldn’t compare to the millions of stars that shone in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i know there aren't that many instances of nick being related to black and blue but it worked for this metaphor, so i don't particularly care


End file.
